A Thanksgiving for You
by LoupGarouAngel
Summary: Wee!Chester Thanksgiving fic,sorry it's late!Dean tries to give Sammy a Happy Thanksgiving, but as always, things never go as planned.Hurt 10 year old Dean, sad 6 year old Sammy.Enjoy!


I know, it's late, but I wrote this for a English paper, we were allowed to do fanfics! :D

xXx

Sam looked longingly out the motel window, hazel eyes brimmed with tears as another day passed in which his father had not returned. It was the night before Thanksgiving, the night in which kids were supposed to be tucked in an told that tomorrow they would go see their families, eat good food, then fall into a sound, warm and happy sleep.

But not for Sammy. It was just Sam and his big brother Dean with a few canned goods and some cereal for their Thanksgiving.

"Sammy, whatcha doin'?" Dean called out over the TV, peeking over at his six year old little brother as he just stared out the window.

Sam turned to his older brother, the four year difference making Dean appear golden in his young eyes. Dean raised an eyebrow, bright green eyes concerned and worried for his younger sibling.

Sam had practically been raised by Dean, his father always away on some sort of "business" never allowing him to see the man. So it was just the two young boys in a cheap motel room, day in and day out waiting for their father to return just to pick up and move to another city and start the process all over again.

"Nothin'." Sam sighed, turning away from the window that was beginning to fog with his little puffs of breath.

Dean watched his little brother leave the window and slowly mope over to the tiny table that was setup in their kitchenette. He sighed and pushed himself off the couch, walking over to join Sam at the small table and see what was brining his little brother so down.

"What is it?" Dean asked again.

Sam fidgeted in the tall chair, legs swinging as he played with a small toy car of his.

"Tomorrows Thanksgiving… is Daddy gonna be here for it?" Sam asked quietly as he continued to stare at the car.

Dean bit his lip and considered the answer for a moment. He knew that his father would probably not be "home" for Thanksgiving, and that as always, Sam and him would be left alone to celebrate with some vending machine food.

"Sammy, Dad is gonna try real hard to be home, but he might not make, but don't worry buddy, did you see how full the vending machine is out there?" Dean tried to lighten the mood with his sarcastic remarks and smug smile, but young Sammy didn't even crack a smile.

"I'm goin' to bed…" Sam mumbled as he slid out of the oversized chair and headed over to his bed.

Dean stayed up for a while longer, watching his younger brother fall asleep he wrestled with what to do tomorrow. He knew Dad had left him fifteen bucks this time, because it was a holiday, there had to be some place he could go and get them a good meal.

Then it clicked, Dean knew just the place they could go, and it wasn't to far from here, maybe a mile or so? Dad didn't like them for leaving the place, but this was special, this was a holiday and he needed to cheer Sam up.

Dean smiled and got in his own bed, thoughts of tomorrow carrying him into a peaceful sleep.

xXx

"Sammy wake up! Time to go little man!" Dean shook his little brother from sleep enthusiastically.

"Wha-What is it Dean?" Sam slowly blinked open his eyes, messy bangs falling in his sleepy eyes he didn't bother to push them away.

"We're going to Thanksgiving dinner, now come one!" Dean pulled the covers off and Sam quickly got out, excited that they were going to a real Thanksgiving dinner.

"Is daddy gonna be there?" Sam asked eagerly as he slipped on a over sized sweater.

"Umm, he said he'll try too make it, but if not to go ahead and eat all we want!" Dean grinned down at Sam as he nodded in approval at his older brothers excuse for their father.

"Ready Sammy?" Dean asked as he eyed his little brother as he quickly brushed his teeth and tamed his longer hair.

Both were wearing the last fresh, clean clothes they had, Dean had used some water to spike his hair a bit and Sam put on his good shoes. It was a day of celebration and both wanted to look the part.

"Ready!" Sam smiled as Dean opened up the door and the boys headed out into the November day.

The cold air bit at both of them through their worn coats as they headed down the towns mainstreet. The gusts of wind made the bare, grey trees clatter angrily and the last of the dead leaves scuttle quickly across the streets. All the stores were closed, the world seeming to have stopped in its tracks for this one day.

"Where we goin' Dean?" Sam asked as he looked around at all the closed storefronts and lack of traffic.

"You'll see, it's a surprise!" Dean said, picking up his pace a bit so they could get out of this cold and into the warm restaurant that wait for them.

The sidewalk faded away into grass and the traffic grew as they got further from town and closer to the freeway exit. Dean could see the sign above The Breakfast House from where he stood, a smile creeping on his face as he knew he place was open 24/7 and 365 days a year, including holidays.

"Come on Sammy, were almost there!" Dean said as he pointed at the sign, a smile lighting Sam's face as he saw the place.

"Daddy never takes us to The Breakfast House! This is so cool Dean!" Sam picked up a run, Dean laughing at his little brothers excitement.

"Wait up Sam!" Dean called out, picking up a jog himself.

Sam's little legs carried him over the lawn and quickly, Dean's eyes narrowed in worry as his little brother neared the parking lot entrance, he could see a car with its turn signal, the lady chatting away on her phone as she drove too quickly and paid no attention to the road.

"Sammy wait!" Dean called out, suddenly sprinting toward his younger sibling.

Time slowed as Sam stopped and turned around in the middle of the entrance, the car making a quick turn in and the loud squeal of brakes following. Dean pushed his little brother from the path of danger but as soon as he felt Sam leave his finger tips, a car slam into his side and threw him to the cold, hard pavement.

"Dean!" Sam screamed, rushing to his unconscious older brother's side.

The woman got out of the car, panicking and crying, making the call to 911 as Sam sat sobbing by his brother.

"Dean…Dean you gotta wake up, you… you said we were gonna have a real Thanksgiving, please wake up." Tears streamed down the young boys face, a hand softly prodding his older brothers arm.

Dean lay there quietly as the wail of sirens greeted Sam's ears, he didn't move as the people whisked him away and Sam was carried in the ambulance with him.

Sammy's world faded away as he just stared at Dean, waiting for those bright green eyes to open and tell Sammy everything was gonna be okay.

xXx

Hospital chairs were uncomfortable. They were hard and plastic and offered no comfort at all. Sam sighed as he sat next to his older brothers bed, his belly in knots as his big brother had still not come to.

He had told the nurses his daddy's phone number and they had called him, but he hadn't answered. He was so mad at his dad right now, Dean could die and his dad was just gone! It was all his fault anyway, if Daddy had been there he could have driven them, they wouldn't have had to walk.

But Sam blamed himself to, and that made the knot tighter. If he had stayed by Dean, his older brother wouldn't have had to save him, wouldn't have been hit by the car.

Sam started crying again, burying his head in his brother's bed to try and make it all go away.

He didn't know when he had fallen asleep, but a light push on his shoulder woke him up. He snapped up as he remembered where they were, a huge smile coming to his face when he saw Dean looking at him with a weak smile.

"Wake up sleepy head, you're gonna miss dinner." Dean nodded to the table, a huge array of food seeming to arrive during his nap.

"Dean, you're okay! I thought you weren't gonna wake up!" Sam said, wanting to hug his brother, but knowing it might hurt him.

"And miss this, no thanks!" Dean grinned and pulled his younger brother in for a hug, the two brothers thankful to have one another, thankful to be alive and just have another day to grow older and be with one another.

"Now, grab me some turkey and potatoes and extra gravy!"


End file.
